


Follow Me

by HowHardCanItBe



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowHardCanItBe/pseuds/HowHardCanItBe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before Jeremy followed Richard on Twitter. Richard doesn't understand why Jeremy won't follow him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Me

“I just don’t get it.”  
Jeremy was certain that with the way Richard was pouting as he said this, he could easily have passed for a 5 year old. Jeremy really just wanted to kiss Richard’s bottom lip, which was so prominently sticking out. It would hopefully create a good diversion; it’s not like he could tell Richard the real reason why.  
“Richard, stop acting like a petulant child! It just seems fun to the outsider, playing on the fact that we supposedly don’t like each other.”  
“Well I don’t find it funny at all, Jeremy.” He practically spat out his name in contempt. Jeremy cringed. There were a lot of ways he dreamt of Hammond saying his name, but with contempt was certainly not one of them. Before he could get a word in edge-wise, Richard continued: “It just seems like you and James have been ganging up on me a lot. Before my accident it was always me and you or me and James, but after it just seems like there you two and then there’s me.” He was pacing the room, looking extremely frustrated, “I feel so fucking left out and I just don’t get why, and this is just too much Jeremy. We’re supposed to be the Top Gear trio, not the Top Gear duo and the short one.”  
It wasn’t only his words that showed how much this upset Richard; it was clear from the way he was holding himself that he genuinely felt like he didn’t belong anymore, that Jeremy and James had decided to keep Richard at arm’s length. Jeremy did actually keep Richard at arm’s length, but it had nothing to do with the accident or him being closer to James than to Richard. Quite the opposite in fact.  
“Rich, listen to me, you can’t base the entire dynamic of the three of us on who follows who on some stupid website where we write nonsense for people to read. Just because I follow James and not you doesn’t mean that I like James better. This isn’t the school playground Richard, it’s a joke. Stop being all pouty.”  
Jeremy knew he was being unreasonable. He was leaving Richard out, and he knew it, but if he admitted the real reason he refused to follow Richard it would break the entire foundation of their friendship. Hell, it would probably break Top Gear.  
“It may be a joke to you, you idiot, but it isn’t a joke to me!” He was getting very agitated and was striding towards the couch where Jeremy sat in a threatening way as he nearly shouted, “I want you to care about the stupid nonsense I write! I want you to reply when I write stupid nonsense to you! I want you to want to follow me!”  
At first Jeremy retreated slightly into the cushions of the couch as Richard stood above him in a threatening way, but as the words sank in and Richard stopped speaking, Jeremy jumped off the couch and as he towered over Richard replied harshly, “Don’t you fucking get it? I care too fucking much! I can’t handle you being nice to every body, I can’t handle all those stupid girls who write how fantastic they think you are and you being so bloody nice to them! I want you, you idiot! So don’t tell me I don’t care!”  
It was only as he stopped speaking and looked down into Richard’s eyes and saw the shock reflected in them that he realised what he’d said. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Jeremy was pretty sure he was having a panic attack. Or a heart attack. Some sort of attack was definitely taking place, because he couldn’t move, or speak, or breathe, or anything really. He could only stare open-mouthed at Richard and hope that his lack of size would stop the inevitable punch from hurting too much.  
The shock/panic/heart attack certainly got worse as Richard grabbed hold of the lapels of his jacket, and tugged until Jeremy's face was right in front of his own, and then he breathed, “You idiot!”  
The kiss took Jeremy by surprise, and if he thought he was having any sort of attack before Richard assaulted him with his mouth, he was completely sure he was having one when Richard kissed him. He didn’t participate in the kiss; he was simple too stunned by the entire thing. It was only when Richard pulled back and practically spoke against his lips, “Kiss me,” that Jeremy actually realised he wasn’t moving and that Richard was actually kissing him. Richard was kissing him.  
It was like a flick switched and Jeremy lunged, grabbing Richard hard and kissing him for all he was worth. When Jeremy pulled back, he kept his forehead against Richard’s, mouths so close they were breathing the other’s exhales.  
“So, did you only kiss me so I’d follow you?” Jeremy inquired against Richard’s mouth, a smile on his lips.  
“You are a massive bellend,” Richard replied with a grin.  
Jeremy couldn’t help but wrap the smaller man up in his arms, keeping a tight hold on him and kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

Jeremy Clarkson is following Richard Hammond.


End file.
